Face and Dia: Beyond What is Written
by Lucid Lady
Summary: A collection of vingettes. #7-This is for everyone who cries at weddings.
1. Coeur de mon Coeur

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned them, but I don't.

Coeur de mon Coeur

(Heart of my Heart)

The lights were dim, reflecting the starlight that shone through the room's only window.  The room was silent now despite the fact that it had been full earlier.  She kept silent vigil in the uncomfortable chair beside the room's single bed.  Her red eyes fixed on the figure that slept there.

His unmarred cheek- no, one of his unmarred cheeks- was pressed into the pristine white pillow.  His black hair contrasted with the surface on which it lay.  Dark lashes contrasted with pale skin.  He was handsome in a boyish way.  His broad shoulders were tipped forward as his side dented the mattress beneath him.

She had cried on those shoulders.  Her heart had been near death and in need of life.  He had given it to her.  He had been her rock.  His love had slowly given life to her torn and beaten heart.  

She could remember when he had first kissed her.  The feelings it had provoked were like nothing she had felt before.  He had tasted better than anything she had ever tasted before. 

She remembered being able to return those feelings.  She had held him when he mourned.  He had been broken in grief over the lose of his friend and wingman.

She remembered almost losing him less than twenty-four hours before.  The fear that had provoked had sat in her gut like a really large kidney stone.  It hurt to remember too.  Yet he was still here.  Lying beside her.  His presence giving warmth to her still healing soul. 

 All she could do was keep loving him.  All she could do was keep hoping that he would live another battle.  All she could hope was that he loved her.


	2. Dancez Avec Moi Encore

**Dancez Avec Moi Encore**

**(Dance With Me Again)**

He hated his dress uniform!  It was tight.  And it was confining.  And he hated it. Yes, he hated his dress uniform, but tonight was a special night.

            He nervously checked his chrono.  She was late.  Had he forgotten something?  No, he was sure he hadn't.  

            _Breath, Loran, breathe.  That's it.  Stay calm.  You can do this._

            "Face?"  He turned to face her and every part of his self pep talk went up in flames.

            She stood before him draped in a simple dress.  Its dark blue tones brought out the pale tones of her inhuman skin.  He knew it would be smooth to his touch.

            "Garrik?"   Her softly toned probe and the amused glint in her red eyes was all he needed to remember to pick his jaw up off the floor.

            He bridged the gap between them, while signaling to Vape at the same time.  As soft music filled the room, he extended his hand to her.

            "Would the lady honor me with her presence on the dance floor?"

            "She would love to."  A toothy grin and the placing of her slim hand in his own emphasized her reply.

            They danced and they danced and they danced some more.  With each song it seemed he got more and more nervous.

            "Face, what's wrong?"

            "What makes you think something is wrong?"

            "You're more skittish than a tauntaun during a Hoth blizzard."

            "Would you like a drink?"  It just came out.  Not very gracefully, but it came out.

            The look she gave told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't buy it, but she did nod her head yes.  So for the next few minutes he busied himself with pouring two glasses of wine.  He handed her one and then down the other in one gulp.  Her face hardened and a frown formed on her pretty face.

            "Garrik Loran, I want to know what is wrong right now."

            "Right now?"

            "Yes, right now!"

            He turned from her and went to Vape.  After giving the droid a pat on its dome he retrieved an object.  He then preceded to hand it to her.  It was a box.  A small one wrapped in a red bow.  

            He watched her face go from angry to confused as she removed the ribbon.  He got really anxious when she started to open the lid.  His palms had started to sweat when she tore her eyes from the contents of the box to look at him.

            "Will you marry me Diap'assik?"  It came out.  He didn't know how, but it came out.  So he braced himself.

            He then proceeded to watch her as her expression went from confused to shocked.  He then watched it morph from shock into delight.  Her next action he knew he would never forget.  She leaned in, and just before she kissed him, her perfect mouth formed the most beautiful thing.


	3. PG13 story

Even after she pulled away he didn't know what to say.  So he kissed her.  He kissed her with all the joy, love, and happiness he was feeling.  Finally needing air, he pulled away reluctantly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"May I?"  He asked while reaching for the box she held in her now shaking hands.

Upon her approval, he gently took the box from her.  He removed its contents and, after discarding to box to who knows where, slide it onto her finger.

"Walk me home, Garrik."  For once the gleam in her eyes wasn't dangerous. 

They walked down passage after passage.  Most were empty, not that they noticed to begin with.  Before long they reached her door.

"You'll come in, won't you, Garrik?"  The inflected innocence in her voice made his heart jump.  He was in trouble and he knew it.

"What about your roommate?"  He finally managed to get out past his dry mouth.

"Out for the night."  She stated innocently as she keyed the door open and stepped in.  Blindly he followed.

He was kissing her again.  He didn't know when he had started and right now he didn't want to.  She tasted beautiful, like rare spice.   He was lost.  Lost to the door that shut behind him.  Lost to all but her.

They were near her bed now.  Some how and some where along the way he had lost his belt and jacket.  His boots and her sandals soon joined the collection of lost clothing items as they tumbled head on into the abyss of pleasure.

His hand brushing her lekku provoked a moan from her pretty mouth.  While to retaliate her nails would drag provocatively against his spine.   And so it continued.  Kisses grew more passionate, touches less innocent, and the room a whole lot warmer.  But all was lost to them as they continued their dance of pleasure until it crescendoed magnificently.


	4. Penses A Toi

Penses A Toi

(Thinking of You)

Had it been a dream?  The weight on his right shoulder when he tried to turn over onto his side told him no.  He turned to gaze upon her.

            She lay next to him.  She was beautiful, even in darkness.  Her pale skin contrasted with the interior of the unlit room.  

Her head rested on his shoulder.  As he watched she shifted from her back to her side.   She now faced him with her lekku splayed gracefully on the pillow behind her.  Yes, she was beautiful, very beautiful.

And he was lucky, very lucky.  He didn't know how anyone could be so lucky.  She had said yes!  Yes.  Yes, she would marry him.  Yes, she would spend the rest of her life with him.  Yes.  Yes, he was very lucky.


	5. Wedding Jitters part 1

She gazed out of the room's only window into a world of her own.  It was her wedding day.  She didn't think she had ever been this nervous before in her life.

Gods!!  How did she ever catch a man like him?  

Her life had been dark.  The wrongness of her childhood in slavery out shadowed her desire to move on.  The blackness of the deaths she had caused gripped her heart, almost choking it to death.  Then she had met him. 

At first he had been just another pretty flyboy.  But he had become more.  He had become a man.  A man who possessed a very strong strength of character.  He had been the beacon she needed.  He had held her as she cried.  He had helped her break the chains that had been slowly killing her heart.

A light tap on the door brought her back to the present.

"Mind if we join you?"  Came the voice of Shalla Nelprin.

She smiled and nodded, after which the door was pushed open to reveal Tyria Sarkin Tainer as well as Shalla.  She turned to face them.

"I...I can't do this."  It came out shaky and quickly.

"Oh boy."

"Don't start." Tyria glared briefly at Shalla and then returned her attention to the matter at hand.  "It will be ok, Dia.  Yes it's the rest of your life, but if you love him it is really worth it."

"Personally, Tyria, I think you got the short end of the deal."

"You are not helping."

"Please, my head hurts from over obsessive thinking as it is.  I don't need you two to…"  Her statement ended with the mischievous gleam in her friend's eye.  "What?"

"Just think of it this way," A smile had bloomed on the blond woman's face. "Once you marry him, you can change all his bad habits."

"You mean he doesn't sleep with explosives under his pillow any more." Shalla inserted with dry humor.

"Not since he married me."

They continued to laugh and chat until the door was pushed hesitantly open.  

"Hate to break it to you ladies but it's time for one of you to get hitched," Wes Janson stated upon sticking his head into the room.

"Well since Tyria's already married and I don't plan to, I think that it's safe to say he's talking to you Dia."

_I can do this.  I can do this.  I can do this.  I'm going to get sick of saying this._

With that she straightened her back, picked up her banquet, and walked out to join the man who would be her future.


	6. Wedding Jitters part 2

He gazed out of the room's only window into a world of his own.  It was his wedding day.  He didn't think he had ever been this nervous before in his life.

Gods!!  How did he ever catch a woman like her?  

His hands shook as he attempted to do the last buttons on his dress jacket.

Damn!!  He was nervous.   He was very nervous.  He was pacing the floor because he was nervous.  Krath, he hadn't even been this nervous before his first holodrama.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"  Kell Tainer asked as he entered the room.

"If I knew it would have been this nerve racking, I would have volunteered to go up against another Super Star Destroyer instead."

"Yah, I know.  It's the only down side to the whole marriage deal.  You have mynocks in your stomach until she walks down the aisle."

"What happens when she walks down the aisle?"

"Once you see her start down the aisle you will know everything will be all right,"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Come on.  I told the Justice of the Peace that I'd make sure you reached the alter."

He let himself be lead from the small room he had been given as a changing room into the much larger room that contained his squad mates, past and present.

He watched Tyria join her husband and Wes Janson escort Shalla Nesprin to their seats.  Then the music started and there was no turning back.

He lowered his head and drew in a deep breath.  Then he saw her.  He saw her.  Kell had been right.  The mynocks were gone and in there place was the sense that everything would be all right.


	7. The Wedding

The room stood in hushed silence.  She glided down the aisle her lekku swaying gracefully behind her.

_Gods, she's beautiful, he thought_

_Gods, he's gorgeous, she thought._

The gown she wore was of a cream color, hence forth accenting her pale green skin.  The silky material clung to her, accenting muscle and curves.  She moved lightly, her movements disguising the warriors that she was most days.

He wasn't bad to look at either.  The dark color of his suit blended well with his dark locks and accented his green eyes.  His boyish face was lit up with a smile, making those eyes sparkle with a light of their own.

Those eyes never left her.  She finished her walk up the aisle.  Those eyes never left her.  She joined her hand with his.  Those eyes never left her.  Even as they turned to face the Justice of the Peace; those eyes never left her.  They defiantly didn't leave her as they said their vows.  

It was a beautiful wedding.  The love between the bride and the groom shone around them like a halo.  Hence forth it was hard to find a dry eye in the small room as the Justice declared them man and wife.


End file.
